Naruto's Adventures
by Druski101
Summary: Summary on the inside
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Adventures**

**Summary- What If Naruto was sealed for three thousand years after sealing the juubi inside himself after sasuke died and gave him his eyes and then was attacked by a civilian that knew sealing and sealed the dead hokages inside Naruto and tried to kill him only for him to turn to wood and get sealed deep inside the earth after three thousand years a girl stumbles upon his tomb after running from the heartbreak she felt and is shortly found by her friends who then awaken this sleeping legend.**

**A/N- First crossover of Rosario + Vampire and Naruto I've done so enjoy and I will let you know this will be multiple crossovers with Naruto having a harem**

**Disclaimer- I don't naruto or any anime mentioned in this story**

**Chapter 1: Ending the war and a new time**

It was the end of the fourth great shinobi world war and Naruto was running around throwing jutsu since he was fighting the juubi after he successfully killed madara and freed the juubi who went into a state of rage and started to attack him and sasuke, who ended up dying from an attack meant to kill Naruto.

Decided to have his eyes transplanted into Naruto and also injected his blood into him which caused the rest of kurama's chakra to assimilate his blood and immediately made him grow a couple of inches taller and then give him black streaks in his hair.

He opened his eyes revealing them to be Sasuke's eternal mangekyo sharingan before transforming into two tomoe rinnegan eyes do to this intense burning rage inside of him. He summoned a meteor, like how Madara did, and aimed it to hit the juubi and then summoned the second bigger meteor hit it again.

He ran over to the juubi while it was stunned from the attack and sealed it inside himself making him grow to be 6"4' tall as he finally calmed down which caused his eyes to revert back to their azure blue color.

He looked down at his friends only to see them all staring in shock at what had happened. After staring in shock for a few moments they busted out in cheers and rejoiced happily with the still revived hokages and were about to head back to the village when a civilian walked up to the hokages and put a seal on all of them and then put one on Naruto and activated it making the hokages turn into chakra as they were sealed into Naruto who felt his chakra start to go out of control.

He tried to get his chakra under his control but his skin turned to wood and he got pulled into the earth slowly as naruto's friends killed that civilian for treason.

They mourned the loss of their friend for days on end and even held a massive funeral that the whole nation attended before the memories of Naruto were sealed away because of a timed seal that would activate a week after the death of himself

After all this was over the civilians and shinobi looked around confused as to why they were all crying over this supposed no name ninja. They all jumped back in shock when they noticed a sprout of leaves poke out from the ground where the ninja lay.

They all left having dismissed it as the end of a long war and a bringing of new life. The hero Naruto was forgotten from everyone's' memories except for the one person who published a book that he wrote thinking it was just a very good fictional novel.

**Three thousand years later...**

A girl with silver hair that had pink tips and long hair that flowed down her back with a royal elegance was walking past the great oak tree with her head down and tears crawling down her cheeks. She looked at the great oak tree that was said to hold the spirit of a man that had committed many evil and deadly sins.

So people searched through the records they had of the man that supposedly existed in the tree and they found no proof of the sins he did, but instead found the hero of a great war that happened more than three thousand years ago.

The girl was none other than Moka Akashiya and the reason she was crying was because the boy she thought she loved just broke her heart to be with another girl by the name of Kurumu who was a succubus that had tried to make the one she loved a slave.

She had enough of him once he broke her heart so she decided to meet up with the other girls who had their heart broken by the same man that she had hers broken by.

After waiting for a few hours Mizore finally showed up along with yukari who was a witch that was 16 after waiting for two years and finally gave up on the person she loved.

Mizore is a snow woman that is 18 years old (and I know she would be twenty but for the sake of the story we'll say yukari was 14 instead of twelve) and stopped chasing after the same man as Moka and yukari because she respected his choice and gave up.

So we now find our trio of three after explaining to Moka about their choice to give up on him. They walked up to the tree and started to feel something make them tired, but they continued to walk forward thinking it was nothing. When they touched the tree they started to feel their youkai being drained from them.

Just as the last of their youkai was about to be taken a certain succubus showed up and touched the tree seeing as they weren't taking their hands off to answer her; as well trying to figure out why they were pale and then the tree sucked all her youkai from her along with the newest figure seeing as the tree felt the betrayal these two have caused and absorbed them in as well before releasing the three girls from its grasp.

When they were released from the tree, they watched a hole open up and started to walk into it. After walking for a bit they came across a set of stairs and they slowly went down and looked at the walls seeing a lot of paintings that depicted a blond haired kid with whiskers that grew up lonely and slowly tried to get the attention of those around him but he had no such luck as they continued to avoid him.

As they kept going down they saw the kid grow up and slowly start to turn his life around and then watched as he gained the respect of the villagers and then got thrown into a war just as everyone finally started to respect him.

They watched when he ended the war he somehow got sealed up by a very vengeful person where all those he cared about had their memories about him sealed away from them until their souls left to kami. After the final picture they came upon a door that had three handles with different symbols.

So seeing as they made it this far they went ahead and grabbed the handles at the same time and turned them before pulling and much to their surprise the door just popped right on open.

They were shocked that there was something glowing on the other side as a figure started to walk out of the slowly dimming light only for the light to brighten and start to engulf him again

The figure not wanting to give up and go back inside the door let out a scream that startled the girls as they jumped back a little. They watched the figure raise his head while he was screaming and saw a pair of red eyes with black ripple like patterns with three black tomoe on three of the lines.

They watched as his eyes added a slit pupil that looked like moka's except it was a deep azure blue and they saw his hair getting more feral and spiky and were shocked when it started turning silver. They watched the hair be encased in ice as his claws grew longer before ice claws surrounded his hands covering them in a set of clear see through ice.

They thought the transformation was over until two bat like wings came out of his back and were encased in see through ice. He grew nine orange fox tails tipped with white blade like things that were slowly encased in see through ice. They watched as a blue flame could be seen burning on his tails but not melting the ice.

They watched his body grow a couple inches taller and watched as his muscles and abs became well defined. They gasped as his whole body burst from the light and the door closed behind him with a loud boom.

When he looked up all three girls let out a small squeak and tried to hide the blush on their cheeks at seeing his well-defined face, but what really caught their attention was the three distinct whisker marks on each side of his cheek that were like the kid from the pictures on the walls.

**Naruto's POV:**

When I started to wake up I felt and saw the memories of these three girls and how they were heartbroken by the man they loved who chose a busty succubus who had tried to enslave his free will at one point in time. When the two who betrayed them touched the I was in I absorbed them straight into myself and soon let the three girls go and opened the entrance so they could release from my seal. I watched as they stumbled down the stairs due to me leaving them with very little energy.

When they opened the door, I started to try and break out but the seal engulfed me and tried to drag me back into it. I didn't want that so I fought against it and felt as my body started to change. When I felt the transformation was done I broke free from the seal.

I looked up to see the three girls that had freed me my three thousand year prison and smiled at them but then I fainted as all the fatigue from back when I ended the war finally was allowed to hit me.

**Normal POV:**

As the girls blushed and looked away embarrassed at how handsome he was. They let out a short scream when he suddenly fainted as they ran over to him. Moka got their first and slid under him to soften his landing just in time as he landed on her as she wrapped her hands around him holding him close.

They were surprised when the transformations he went through wore off signifying he either was asleep or stopped channeling his youkai through his body. After carrying the blond outside and laying him against a tree the girls waited patiently for him to wake up.

After a few hours the girls saw the blond start to wake up slowly and stood above him with looks that were worried that slowly changed to mischievous. They had waited so long that they planned to play a prank on him.

While he was still half asleep Moka whispered in his ear "Someone ate all the ramen and didn't save any for you." and the effect was instantaneous as the blond stood up fully awake and looking for the culprit with a kunai in hand. When he saw the girls looking at him he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner and said

"Hehe sorry about that but ramen is my favorite food and being asleep for some thousand of years has made me very hungry." The girls all nodded at the point he had made. He let out a small yawn and started to ask the girls some questions about how long he was 'asleep' and when they told him three thousand years he quickly started to ask about the world and found out that there were monsters and humans that had fought for hundreds of years.

He learned that these monsters used energy called youkai instead of chakra, although he already had large amounts of this strange new energy and had been practicing controlling it alongside his massive reserves of chakra for the last three thousand years and all the techniques he learned from somehow having all the kages absorbed into himself and having reserves equal to the juubi and about twice as much youkai now as well.

When naruto and the girls finally stopped talking about what he need to know. They decided they had enough excitement for one day started to head home when they realized he had no place to stay.

They started to argue about who he would with stay but they all stopped when they heard the sound of the ground being broken and they turned around back to the blond Adonis where they saw him standing in front of a three story house that had come out of nowhere. Naruto laughed at their reactions as he was enjoying himself. The girls all blushed a little bit when they heard his melodic laugh

They watched as he started to write along the walls in a language they didn't understand. As Naruto finished writing the seals he activated them causing the house to glow as it slowly disappeared from the view of intruders who would try to find it.

Moka decided to bite Naruto since she was a little hungry but he flinched and ran away from her with a seemingly scared look in his eyes from being bitten out of nowhere.

"His blood is good but it tastes like two people combined." Moka said feeling a little wet from the extremely delicious blood she had just tasted.

"I think it may be that of the boy who gave his life for Naruto. We may be able to revive him with one of the more advanced spells we witches have." Yukari said taking the leftover blood Moka had not yet drank and started to chant a very long spell.

When Yukari finished chanting the spell the girls all took a step back placing their hands over their eyes as the blood started to emit a blinding white light. They tried to open their eyes only to close as the light started to intensify before it started to dim down revealing a body being made from the small amount of blood there was.

When the light finally died down and the three girls were able to rub their eyes to clear the pain in them. They let out a gasp of shock at seeing a girl instead of a male like the girls had thought their would be.

Her eyes were the eternal mangekyo sharingan that this Sasuke guy had and she had seemed to have two sharp fangs in her mouth that previously weren't there before. She had DD-cup breasts that seemed to perky and have no sag at all.

She was wearing the outfit her male counterpart wore and she was looking around curious as to how she got there until she saw naruto walk in the room and ran at him and tackled him to the ground before she bit into his neck and started to suck his blood.

After she was done naruto asked "Who are you?"

The new girl said "I am Satsuki Uchiha the female clone of sasuke that was created to serve you as your new wife/slave"

When Naruto heard this his mind went into a blank state at the girl in front of him and how willingly she called herself his slave even though they knew each other in another time.

This was a clone of the boy who he had called brother and for this girl to just openly say that made the girls get a little bit mad and Naruto to have this far away look

Just as Naruto's mind was coming back to him the girl kissed him on the lips and caused Naruto's face to gain a dead face. He quickly left again after Satsuki kissed him and decided to go to bed early tonight so he could start learning more about this new time he was now in

As he was about to go to sleep he remembered just how strong he had become. He got up and grabbed his seals and created some seals on his body that restricted his power down to 2% (Which is how much power he had when he fought Pain) and then got back in bed going to sleep. He never noticed a shadow walk into the room and strip silently before climbing in bed with him.

_To be decided..._

**A/N And that's a wrap tune in net time to get more on his abilities and such.**


	2. Big update

**A/N**

**Hey guys this Druski101 here to say that I have not given up on writing these stories just yet. I have been off the site though so I can learn to fix up my long winded paragraphs and learn more about writing stories. I am hoping to get a new chapter up for this story sometime before New Years. Thanks for the reviews as well. They help me a lot so that I know what I need to do to fix my stories up and learn what you guys want to see in the stories you like. I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and I once again apologize for the long wait.**


End file.
